The Jacket
by OhJay
Summary: The Elric brothers are reunited, but Ed's not to happy about Al "Stealing" his red jacket from him. So what does he do? He tries to take it back. Three shot, READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!
1. I Sparing

_**Author's Notes**_

Normally I don't put ANS at the beginning but this story needs a bit of explanation. So this whole thing took place in an FMA RP that I run on Gaia Online (I play Ed). This was just a really funny part that I just had to make into a fanfic (I got Al's controllers permission). So this takes place three months after the movie (January 1924, 1918 Amestris) and Ed and Al have found a way to use alchemy.

_**I Sparing**_

Germany, 1924

Al stretched his arms out before clapping his hands and slamming them onto the ground. The transmutation circles on his gloves shined a brilliant golden yellow as lightning danced around him. In an instant the ground changed shape and formed into a small pony.

"Alright!" He exclaimed with a smile.

He continued this action over and over until the pony had become a glorious war horse.

"I'm getting better and better all the time."

Just because they had to sit and wait didn't mean he couldn't practice a little in the watched Al practice his alchemy. Then he got an idea to pass the time.

"Ya'know Al we haven't trained since you got your body back have we?" he said.

He smirked.

"I think I can win now" he said

Al got a wily grin.

"You never did before, brother."

He teasingly reminded with a smile.

"But yeah I think that might be a good idea."

He took a deep breathe then stepped forward going into a ready stance.

"Let's see if we've still got it."

Al looked over his brother.

"I think you're losing your touch, brother."

He alluded to an opening in Ed's stance while he moved himself around to the side. He got a serious face as he ran to the side then kicked off a bench, spinning in the air and sending two kicks down at Edward. Ed smirked.

"So you think. **AND IF I WIN YOU'RE GIVING ME MY JACKET BACK!**" he said.

The opening was fake. He barely was able to dodge his attack's but then he grabbed one of his legs and knocked him over while he was in mid air. Al flipped in mid-air and landed in a handstand spinning around and sending another kick at Edward before moving down to the ground and swiping his legs out from under him with his other foot.

"I think it fits me better, brother!"

He went to swing his elbow down on Edward as he fell from the kicks but left an opening to his side. He hadn't completely gotten used to adapting his bulkier style to a more nimble one with his smaller body.

**"I DON'T CARE IT WAS STILL MINE TO BEGIN WITH!"** Ed shouted at him.

He leaped up because he had gotten knocked over, but he wasn't any where near finished.

"Gonna have to do better then that Al" he said.

He went in for a kick but that was a distraction. Al moved to the side as Ed's foot flew past his face, coming so close that the wind from it made his ponytail flutter to the side. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a nervous sigh. That kick almost took his nose off.

"Eh... Don't underestimate me, brother."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around Ed's leg and kicked his heel into the knee of the leg Ed was still using to hold himself up. He swung him to the right, digging his boots down into the ground to keep his balance.

"You shouldn't under estimate me either" said Ed.

While he did have trouble keeping his balance he had snuk in some alchemy when Al wasn't looking.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to the ground Al"

he said. He smirked. The ground around Al's feet was holding his feet to the ground. While he was distracted Ed was able to get his foot free and and get behind Al. Then he grabbed the hood of his jacket and pulled it off him.

"Ha! _My_ jacket!" he shouted victoriously.

Then he ran off with it acting like a kid who didn't want to share his new toy.

"Huh?!"

Al tried to get free as he felt the jacket get pulled off.

"What?! Brother, that's not fair!"

He sounded exactly like they did as children.

"You cheated,Ed! Give it back!"

_**Author's Notes**_

So what did you guys think? Review?


	2. II Suprise Attack

_**II Surprise Attack **_

About a day later...

Al, as always, had gotten up before anybody and began making his bed and organizing his things.

"Hmmm...."

He got a thoughtful expression before grinning and sneaking over to Ed's tent.

"He'll never miss it."

He slipped the red jacket off the back of a chair, careful to be as quiet as possible, then slowly backed out of the tent and back to his own.

"Victory."

Ed was peacefully asleep when he felt a tug. He had set up a sort of trap in case Al decided to take his jacket. He attached a string to part of his jacket before he put it on the chair, then the other part of the string he put under his pillow and purposely fell asleep holding it so if Al took his jacket he could tell. He had done something similar when he was a kid to see the "tooth fairy", except he fell asleep holding his tooth and he just took a peak instead of waking up completely. When he felt the string being pulled out of his hand he bolted awake, ran out of his tent, and tackled Al from behind as soon as he saw him. He smirked.

"Come on Al who do you think you're dealing with here?" he said as he pried his jacket out of Al's hand.

Al sighed, he had been outsmarted by Ed, what a crazy world.

"It looks better on me, brother!"

He called out at Edward as he walked away before getting a sly smile and reaching into his pajama top and pulling out the _actual _jacket.

_"Alchemy is great." _He thought as he ran into his tent.

Ed was walking back to his tent when he realized Al had the real jacket. He froze and slowly turned around

**"ALPHONSE!"** he shouted with a glare.

Then he ran after him at full speed. Once again he tackled him from behind, but instead of keeping him pined he put him in a head lock and made him stand up.

"Cough up the real jacket or you're gonna get an automail noogie" he said.

If Al turned his head and looked at him he would see one ticked off older brother with fire in the background and everything that went with it. Al coughed then struggled to get free.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Brother."

He said with a whimper, giving Ed the biggest puppy dog eyes man had ever witnesses, flowers and pink bunnies appearing all around him. Ed continued to glare at his brother and the fire behind him grew stronger.

"That look doesn't work on me Al, never has never will. Now if you won't give it back..."

Ed's right arm came down on Al's head fast, but then froze. He waited a moment to make Al wondering when it was coming, then gave him a noogie. Noah saw the Elric boys fighting and she rolled her eyes. She walked up to them and started to say,

"Break it up, break it up. People around here need sleep, you know. If you want to wrestle, do it outside of camp."

Ed stopped in mid noogie when Noa came over and told them to fight away from the people sleeping.

"Yeah alright, you heard her Al let's go settle this some where else" he said.

Ed let Al out of his head lock but grabbed his arm just tight enough so he wouldn't get away then lead him away from the camp. While they walked he looked back at Al and chuckled. His noggie had completely messed up his hair, and it kind of looked like a mix of _really _bad bed head and a fluffy cat that hadn't been brushed for a while.

"Good luck trying to brush that out" he said while trying to hold back laughter.

Al had a confused look when he caught his reflection in a puddle.

"Gah!?!"

If he knew what a troll doll was he would've made a reference to it right away.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my hair...."

Ed knew he shouldn't laugh, but he was having a hard time holding it all back so he just let it all out.

"Sorry Al it's just..." Laughter. "that look is..." More laughter. "Priceless" he said.

_"Man where's a camera when you need one?"_ he thought.

After Ed had caught his breath from laughing so much he turned serious.

"Now are you going to hand over my jacket or is your hair going to suffer another noggie?" he asked.

Al gave a sigh then turned to face Ed, giving him a face as though he were going off to war.

"Brother, I will never surrender this jacket to you."

Melodramatic battle music filled the backdrop as Al took a ready stance. He had a look in his eyes that said, "I'll die before I give this jacket back", and the uncharacteristic fiery aura to match. Ed got into a fighting stance and waved his his hand as if to say "Come on". He to had a fiery look in his eyes along with a smirk. Part of the smirk was that he knew Al either had the jacket with him or hid it in his tent, so he could look for it later, and if for some reason he lost this battle and couldn't find his jacket he had hid another jacket just like it in Risembool so he could get it later. Al took a moment to pace himself.

"I hope you're ready, brother."

There was an eerie calm just before he ran forward in a blast of speed, stopping just in front of Ed then flipping over him to land just behind him, spinning around and sending a kick aimed at his feet. Ed fell on the ground when Al flipped him, but he did a back flip to avoid the kick at his feet.

_"He's fast...I guess I'm just used to fighting a big suit of armor"_ he thought.

He clapped his hands together, only to remember that they were in Germany, and to far way from the gate at this point*.

_"Dang it, oh well" _.

He charged at his brother with about the same speed that he did, but it was a bit slower because the automail slowed him down a bit. Then he tackled him and pinned him down.

"Don't underestimate your older brother Al"

he said. He knew the fight wasn't over, but it was looking good for him. Al smiled at Ed, unnerving given his current situation.

"I think it's the other way around, brother."

He twisted his own wrist upwards to grab Ed's automail arm, making Al wince, then pushed it over and into Ed's human arm, freeing Al's other arm so that he could roll to the side and let Ed's face hit the dirt. He jumped to his feet with a hand-stand motion then kicked a shovel out from under a large stack of crates causing them to start shaking.

"See ya, Ed."

Al said with a smile, waving goodbye as the crates fell down on Ed.

_**Author's Notes**_

* The gate got accidentally opened and they couldn't close it right away, therefore making them able to use alchemy within a certain distance.


	3. III Victory

_**III Victory **_

Ed headed towards the tents. He had already taken down he tent and packed his few belongings he need into a bag that he slung over he shoulder, then he out on his red jacket that he took back from Al without him knowing and headed towards his brother's tent.

"Hey Al, it's almost time to get moving!" he said.

Al was frantically searching his tent when he heard Ed.

"Right, Brother, I was just looking fo--"

He turned and saw the red jacket, freezing in place. His eyes narrowed and he looked like a man who'd just walked in on his wife with his best friend.

"Is... that..."

Ed smirked.

"You sleep like a rock last night" he said.

The look on his face said "Ha ha I got it back".

"Now come on the others are waiting" he said.

Not only had he taken back _his_ jacket but he wrote "Property of Edward Elric, **DO NOT TOUCH** (this means you Al) in small neat letters in permanent ink on the tag, but Al couldn't see it.  
Al sighed, wavy anime tear lines down his face. He couldn't believe he'd been defeated before the battle had even begun.

"I'm coming." He drew out like a child being forced to get out of bed for school.

Ed smirked. Victory was finally his.

"Well come on we've got a long walk ahead of us" he said walking towards the others.

_**Author's Notes**_

I know it was short, but that's where it ended. After that they went to Switzerland with Noah, an OC and some Roma and some stuff happened there, then they found their way back to Amestirs. The RP is still going on, so if more funny stuff happens I'll probably post it. Please review.


End file.
